


[Podfic] Raised with the Fume of Sighs by Dira Sudis

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised with the Fume of Sighs by Dira Sudis read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> <i>Lewis raised the cigarette to his lips and closed his eyes as he inhaled.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Raised with the Fume of Sighs by Dira Sudis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raised with the Fume of Sighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348138) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Many, many thanks to Dira Sudis for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

  
[ Streaming for Mobile (unzipped mp3)](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/raised_with_the_fume_of_sighs.mp3)

## Length:

00:29:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/raised_with_the_fume_of_sighs-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 28.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/raised_with_the_fume_of_sighs-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 14.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
